Fats and oils are important components of many foods. They can provide functional benefits to food products, such as contributing to an enjoyable texture and flavor to such food products. However, it has been discovered that fats that have been partially hydrogenated to provide various functional benefits can also contribute to health risks by the introduction of trans-fatty acids into the diet. As a result, new fat compositions made from non-partially hydrogenated fats are needed to provide functional benefits without contributing non-naturally occurring trans-fatty acids to foods which contain them.